To Each their Own : Part One
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Stuck in a rut with the normal pairings but can't find enough fics to satisfy your thirst for some new ones? Each chapter of this story is a different pairing of the Organization, being posted on the days of their number. Part one is Xemnas to Xaldin.
1. XemnasXigbar

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 1**

**Summary** - Axel and Roxas have their own day, as do Zexion and Demyx. I think it is time that every member of the Organization gets his day to shine with his lover. A series of unrelated one-shot drabbles dedicated to giving each manly Nobody their own day.

**Disclaimer**- Do I gotta remind you I don't own it?

**Warnings **- Messed up pairings, Occasional swearing, mild scenes of sexual intercourse, Random popping up of Sora and Riku, Pedophilia, and, BOYxBOY.

**Pairings - **One constant : SoraRiku

--

**XemnasXigbar**

--

"May I speak to your for a moment out in the hall, Xigbar?"

The younger gazed up at the sound of his name as his boss called to him. Glancing quickly around the room of slightly confused coworkers, a grin spread over his features. Gracefully getting to his feet, Xigbar followed the principal out of the meeting room, closing the door behind himself.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

The prematurely-gray haired man smirked, pulling the younger away from the door. "No need to be so formal, Xigbar."

"Oh, but I'm just some lowly physics teacher." There was a smirk evident in the younger's voice, a glint shimmering in his one-showing golden orb. The elder man smirked back, laying a hand on the black-haired man's shoulder. Finding himself spun, slammed into the wall by the smirking man, Xigbar sneered, flicking his tongue out to lick at his lips. "Xem ... nas," he couldn't help but let out as Xemnas pressed into him, forcing him closer.

"No one can see. And that meeting was becoming repetitive."

"As if. You're obviously turned on by the new lunch programs and the drama department."

"So you caught me. Shoot me. I just can't wait until we get home."

Xigbar bit back the moan that wanted to escape as he felt Xemnas' teeth nip at his neck. The elder man pulled at his lover's tie until Xigbar put his hands up to stop him. "Finish the meeting first."

"But ..."

"No buts. You're the 'responsible' principal, remember?"

It was barely visible, but it was there. A small pout lined Xemnas' lips, but he pressed closer to his love.

There was a second's notice of the sound of sneakers running down the hall and mild laughter before two teenage boys came careening around the corner. The four froze, gaping at the couple in front of them. Xigbar was the first to speak, pressing the elder man away from himself.

"Sora? Riku? What are you doing here? You should have gone home an hour ago."

The brunette boy stiffened at being addressed, blushing before he moved behind his 'conjoined twin' - a nickname they had received from all of their friends because one was never seen without the other. The elder teen smirked with the confidence that his best friend instilled in him.

"You should have gone home too, shouldn't you?"

Xigbar nodded over his shoulder. "Meeting."

Riku smirked, nodding with exaggerated bobs of his head. "_Riight!_ 'Meeting'. Nice meeting you got goin' on here."

"Riku, just go home. And keep this a secret, alright?"

"What would I get out of it if I didn't tell a soul?"

Xigbar thought for a moment. "A 'Get out of Homework free' card?"

"Nope, something bigger."

"Then, sorry Xembabe, but our little secret's out."

The gray-haired man sighed, turning on the spot and heading back down the hall to the meeting. Riku's smirk broadened. "So, man, tell us. Is he any good in bed?"

Sora yelped behind his friend, gripping his arm tight and pulling him away from the gaping teacher. "I'm so sorry! Forget he asked that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

--

**XemnasXigbar - Complete**

--

~xbuttonsx~


	2. XemnasXaldin

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 2**

**--**

**XemnasXaldin**

**--**

"Sir?"

"Xaldin, I assigned you to the mission of transforming the Beast into a Heartless, no?"

The black-haired man took in an unneeded breath, letting it slip through his teeth slowly. "Yes sir."

"And you have yet to complete it?"

Again, the bigger man took a deep breath. "No, sir, I have not completed it as of yet."

"Why is that?" The silver-haired Nobody sitting behind his desk smirked a fake smirk, moving his fingers together before his mouth.

"I ... I am not meaning to be disloyal to you, sir, but I just cannot bring myself to do such a thing."

The smirk was forced to stay lodged onto the Superior's lips. "Oh really?"

"No, sir." Long, black tendrils swished as Xaldin lightly shook his head.

"Why ever not?"

There was a laughing, mocking tone in the Superior's voice. Xaldin felt something in his stomach churn, but didn't allow the discomfort to cross his features.

"Their love."

"What?"

"Their love. He cares about that Belle and the rose. If I took away either, it would crush him."

"Which is what we want."

All humor left Xemnas' features. Xaldin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before shaking his head slowly. "No, sir. That's what _you_ want. Is there not some other way? Gain the power of his heart without destroying him?"

"What is this? You are showing compassion for something. You shouldn't be able to do such a thing."

The younger Nobody moved closer to his Superior, resting his hands on the desk and leaning down. "I feel a lot. If I don't feel it, I remember. I remember how you used to be. Xehanort may not have cared about the lives of those he meddled with, but at least he didn't meddle with those he cared about."

"Are you saying I should care about that Beast?"

"No, sir. Think of me."

"What is the matter with gaining the power of such a strong heart?"

"He has someone he cares about very much, as do I. If something ever happened to the things that we care about, there is no way that either of us could go on."

"You ... are comparing yourself to him?"

Xaldin nodded slowly, worried about what the Superior would say. "Who do you care about when you shouldn't care?"

There was a moment's pause before Xaldin straightened himself. "I thought you would have known by now, sir."

"Xaldin."

Xemnas' voice stopped the retreating man, something that resembled the ghost of hope rising through his body. "Make sure you turn that creature into a Heartless." Xaldin stiffened, feeling the sick burning in his stomach once more as he tightened his fists, shaking at the order.

"Yes, sir." His voice was not so filled with the regular confidence and malice. Beginning to head towards the door once more, he was stopped by that voice.

"And Xaldin?"

"Yessir?"

"Come back safe, alright?"

Xaldin smirked slightly, not allowing Xemnas the privilege of such an expression as he left.

-

He never returned.

--

XemnasXaldin complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	3. XemnasVexen

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 3**

**--**

**XemnasVexen**

--

Xemnas groaned, his vision blurred, his body aching, his head pounding. The night previous was a blur. He remembered going to the club and sitting at the counter, ordering drink after drink to insure a good time. A flash of blonde filled his mind and he groaned once more.

A hand went up to his forehead, trying to steady his spinning world. He was in a strange bed in a strange room and he just wanted to sit up.

"So I see you're finally up."

He wasn't surprised by the voice from the doorway, having seen the outline of the blonde man standing there. Limbs heavy, Xemnas struggled to sit up.

"There is no use, sir. You aren't going to be leaving any time soon."

Xemnas groaned as he felt a weight shift onto the bed, legs trapping his covered body to the matress. "Here, take this. It will help with the hangover."

"What is it?" His words were still mildly slurred as he looked at the offered mug in apprehension. The blonde man smirked, bringing the beverage down for Xemnas to peer at.

"Only coffee. To get rid of the hangover, as I stated."

"It's drugged."

"It is not. I will allow you leave in an hour."

"Why an hour?"

"It will take that long for you to sober up."

All skepticism left the gray-haired man and he forced himself to sit up, groaning with the effort. The blonde didn't let that smirk falter as he handed the mug to the elder man.

"You don't get drunk often, do you?"

"Of course not. I'm a very important lawyer, thanks."

"So then you don't tend to sleep around, either, do you?"

"I'm not a whore."

"Then why did you want in my pants?"

The blonde man laughed as Xemnas cringed with the bitterness of the coffee. "You were looking rather attractive with the amount I had drank."

"And now?"

He felt the younger man shift above him, rubbing against his legs. "A little less, but still with your own beauty. Think of the people I work with."

"Then stay for a while."

"I have work. And was only planning to make this a one-night-stand if anything."

"Aww, but, Xemmy,"

"Don't call me that. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Do you not remember?"

The blonde leaned closer, his grass-green eyes squinting in flirtation. Slowly did he press his lips to those of his elder, but Xemnas didn't respond, the pounding in his head still cursing him. The younger man pouted when he leaned back.

"I've admired you a long time, you know."

"Oh?"

"You put my dad's murderer away."

"And so you've wanted me ever since. What a love story. Congratulations. You got your wish. But it does not change a thing. I am not staying any longer than I have to."

"Fine. I get the hint. You find me repulsive and never want to see me again, correct?"

"That is not what I said."

"But it's what you meant."

The blonde pouted. Xemnas sighed, a slight bit of conscience creeping up at the hurt look on the younger man's face. "Go get me something to write on and with."

Nodding, the blonde left the room, coming back a moment later with a notepad and a pen. "What was your name again? Sorry, I was drunk and didn't take it in."

"It's ... It's Vexen."

"'Kay, Vexen, call this number if you ever need me. For professional purposes or no."

Xemnas handed the younger man the slip of paper, smirking at Vexen's awestruck expression. "Are you ... saying we could make this a regular happening?"

"I do not see why we shouldn't. I enjoyed what I can remember of last night, you obviously enjoyed it, and any contagious diseases you could pass on to me I would have already received, no?"

Vexen gaped at the elder, smirking man. "A-Are you serious?"

"Very."

Smiling happily, Vexen reached forward, lunging, gripping the elder in a tight embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! And don't worry! I'm clean, I swear!"

"Good to know."

"So, are we dating now then?"

Xemans snorted out a laugh. "Yeah right. Our relationship is purely physical."

Vexen scoffed. "You're too cruel."

"It is something that you get used to. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to work in an hour and a half and I still need to go home and take a shower."

"I'll ... I'll give you a call, then, sometime?"

"If you wish."

-

"Xemmy, I just accidently ran over the neighbor's mutt. Bail me out?"

Xemnas groaned. This was not what he had had in mind.

**--**

**XemnasxVexen - Complete**

**--**

**~xbuttonsx~**


	4. XemnasLexaeus

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 4**

**--**

**XemansLexaeus**

--

Xemnas groaned, running a gloved hand through his dyed hair, his breath coming out in a small white cloud as he approached the skating rink. A voice grumbled and he turned to see two teens skulking behind him. The smaller of the two was obviously displeased that his friend had forced him into coming; shivering in his navy-blue jacket, periwinkle hair frozen in front of his eyes. The taller teen was eyeing Xemnas up, a smirk resting on his lips.

"Lexaeus, remind me again why I had to accompany you this afternoon?"

"You're gonna watch me cream that little basketball punk."

"What, again, would that accomplish?"

"Not now, he's listening."

Xemnas watched as the wrestling captain sauntered by with his tutor, feeling something boil in the pit of his stomach. Lexaeus always thought himself so much better than the captain of the lowly basketball team and Xemnas was determined to prove him wrong at the hockey tryouts that day.

Noticing the grumpy genius in the stands to 'cheer on' his friend as he made his way into the rink, Xemnas smirked, moving into the dressing room. Just as he had predicted, he and Lexaeus were alone, the first to make it to the changing rooms and the most competitive about gaining a spot on the team.

"You little punk, you're gonna wish you never even thought of trying out."

Xemnas ignored the elder teen, setting his things down on the bench on the opposite side of the room. "Listen to me when I'm talkin' to ya, punk!"

Continuing to ignore the larger teen, Xemnas pulled his skates out from his bag, beginning to get ready. A moment later, other would-be members started filing in, talking excitedly. Their appearance caused Lexaeus to quiet, pulling himself back into a corner, stealing annoyed glances at the grey-haired teen on the other end of the dressing room.

"Okay, boys! You ready?! Riku's already out on the ice, so, let's go!" A vibrant brunette called to the crowd of rowdy teens. Sora, the assistant captain for his best friend, ushered the group to march unsteadily out to the ice. Xemnas hung back slightly, Lexaeus following his lead.

"You ready?"

Once more, Lexaeus was ignored. The orange-haired teen balled his fists, slamming one into the side of the plastic guard set up around the rink. "Tell me, do you hate me?" Xemnas moved farther from the angered teen. "Why? What did I do? I know I'm a prick but-" Lexaeus cut himself off as the one he was addressing slid out onto the ice.

"Okay, we'll start with a warm up. Three pucks, hit them around a bit, try to get them from your opponents, work them."

Riku stopped short, tossing a puck in three different directions for the teens to go after. Xemnas quickly got his stick on one, flying down the ice with a couple of teens racing after him.

After almost an hour of trying out, only he, Lexaeus, and Riku remained on the ice. He felt someone come out of no where, checking him into the sideboard with a hearty crack. He landed with a hard crash, cursing the one now skating circles around him.

"What the hell was that for, you asshole?!"

"I wanted you to notice me. Bet'cha that worked."

"Hey, hey, hey! Lexaeus, that was highly uncalled for! You can't just go ramming into somebody! This isn't your wrestling ring!"

Lexaeus glowered at the captain as he rushed over to check on Xemnas. "You think something like that could keep me down? You have no faith, Riku."

"No, I'm worried about your well-being. The toughest of people couldn't handle a check like that. Why don't you come back tomorrow, okay? You're both gonna be accepted, don't worry. Just watch yourselves. Lexaeus, don't always think that the one thing you can do is go ramming into people. You've gotta work on that. Go take a shower and relax a bit."

The big teen grumbled as the captain ordered them off the ice, Xemnas floating behind him, fuming. The moment the door to the dressing room closed, Xemnas broke. "You asshole! What the hell do you think you were doing?! I could have gotten killed from that, thanks!"

"That wasn't my intention! I was just getting you to notice me!"

Xemnas shook as he yelled at the towering teen. "Why?! Why do you want me to notice you so badly?!"

"Because, honestly, I want in your pants."

The younger teen froze for a moment, confusion spreading over his features. "You ... what?" Lexaeus sighed, knowing he would get nowhere with the skeptical teen. Instead, he stepped forward, not caring when he heard the gasp from the basketball captain, gripping him in a strong hold before pressing their lips together. Xemnas attempted to push the elder teen away from him, but found himself unable. When he felt no response from the grey-haired teen, Lexaeus released him, allowing him to fall to the ground in shock.

"I told you, I wanted you to notice me."

"You sure as hell went about it the wrong way, jerk."

"Do I get another chance?"

Xemnas pondered from his position at the larger teen's feet. "Only if you manage to kiss me like that again." Lexaeus gaped at the smirking teen as he hauled himself up, gripping onto the elder's gear to pull himself up. Confused, the orange-haired teen couldn't process a thought as he felt lips on his.

--

XemnasLexaeus - Complete

--

A couple reviews would be nice. -sadface-

~xbuttonsx~


	5. XemnasZexion

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 5**

**--**

**XemnasZexion**

**--**

"Zexion, what is the square root of one hundred and sixty-nine?"

The teen peeked through a sheet of artificially colored hair up to his teacher. "Thirteen, sir."

"Correct. Now, where would you put that in this equation?"

"Between the brackets."

"Very good. Now, class, why would he have said this?"

A student snickered in the back row, feet up to rest on the rung below his desktop. "Because he's your little pet."

Zexion stiffened, gripping his pencil tighter as it twirled in his fingers. The grey-haired teacher cringed. "No, Riku. He stated that as it was the correct answer. Can anyone tell me why?"

"None of us would be good enough to give you the answer."

"Riku, we do not need your commentary. Behave yourself or get out of my class."

"Picking favorites? Are you allowed to do that, Xemmy?"

"Do not call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want when you're screwing my step-brother!"

"Behave yourself, Riku. I will tell Mother that you were sprouting horrible rumors about Mr. Xemnas and I. She will not be pleased." Zexion turned to face the silver-haired teen that lost his smirk. Riku stood, shoving his desk out of his way in rage.

"You have no right to call her that, you prick! She's not your mom! She's mine!" Riku stormed forward, gripping his elder step-brother by the hair and wrenching his head up from its slouched position over the desk. Xemnas stepped forward with a hissed growl, gripping the teen's wrist.

"Riku, get out of my class, right this instant. Come see me after you've calmed down."

Riku glowered at the man that was choosing Zexion's side, shoving the elder teen into the desk, causing a small moan to escape his cringed lips. "I won't be calmed down! You're fuckin'-"

"Riku, c'mon, let's go." Riku's best friend, a small brunette that had been sitting beside him, stood, rushing toward the trio making a scene. "It's okay. Zexion can take care of himself for a while, okay? Y-You don't mind if I go with him, do you, sir?"

Xemnas shook his head, fingers clenched on his student's desk, their digits far enough apart to not look suspicious, but close enough to feel the other's heat. "No, Sora! I'm not going to just leave him here for that assho-"

"Riku, c'mon." Sora began to shove his best friend from the room while the elder teen fought him. "C'mon, it'll all be okay."

"He deserves to rot in jail!"

"Riku, be quiet! You don't know anything!" Zexion was shaking harder, appearing to be about ready to take action against the teen as well until Xemnas' gaze stopped him cold. The professor had moved his hand to rest on the teen's shoulder, pinning him down.

Once the disturbance had been forced out into the hall, Xemnas straightened himself, turning to the class. "Alright, everyone, where were we?"

"You were gonna tell us what Riku was going on about."

"Right, of course I was. Let's get back to the lesson, alright?"

"No!" One girl whined. "I wanna know what was going on!"

"By the sounds of it, you'll find out before long."

"Are you gonna get kicked out, sir?"

"Lesson, people, lesson!"

The class went quiet, looking up expectantly to their teacher to hear the gossip first. Xemnas sighed, looking down at the teen that was so close to being the legal age. "Zexion, I'm sure you are rather worked up right now. Would you like to go-"

"Do not talk down on me like I am some breakable piece of China! I am no such thing."

"Zexion?"

"I am fine right here, sir."

Xemnas blinked, but shrugged, stepping away from his secret to mingle with the class. "As I was saying, why would you put the root in the brackets?"

The remainder of class passed by and Zexion stayed behind after the bell, watching as his classmates eyed him, gossiping behind his back. "What are you going to do now?" He asked when he knew they had the class to themselves, not looking up from the book bag laid out on his desk.

"I ..." Xemnas moved closer, not brushing against the teen but sitting on the desk opposite. "I'm sure I will be fired by tomorrow."

"Will you ... stay with me?"

"Zexion, you're a smart boy. You probably know the laws better than I do. Something tells me that I'll be locked up for some time."

"They'll hurt you there."

"I know."

"Are you willing?"

Xemnas forced a smirk, noticing the quiver in his love's voice. Glancing behind him to the door, satisfied that no one would be able to enter without his knowledge, he wrapped his arms around the shaking teen. "Everything will work out, okay?"

Zexion took a deep breath, leaning back, pressing his lips to those of his elder. When they broke the kiss, Zexion nodded slowly. "If I don't resist, it won't be as bad, you know. I'll be out in a few years. Think you can wait that long for me?" Another nod led to another kiss before the knocking of the door and the scrapping of a key against the lock. "I love you, Zexion."

"I know."

Zexion forced himself not to crawl back into the embrace when Xemnas pulled away. The door opened seconds later, Riku barging in, followed by the principal.

-

Five years passed by and Zexion shuffled his foot sadly in the gravel, waiting. His name was voiced from somewhere to his left and he felt something in his heart soar.

"I'm glad you waited."

--

XemnasZexion - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	6. XemnasSaix

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 6**

**--**

**XemnasSaix**

**--**

"Woof, woof." The blue-haired man rolled his eyes at his love, the words leaving his lips in a sarcastic curl while he slid his hands up past his elder's knees. The silver-haired man smirked, purring at his 'hound' as Saix grumbled at the role-playing Xemnas had decided to torture him with today. "Can't we just have normal sex for once, like normal people."

Xemnas leaned down, planting a kiss on the younger's forehead, gripping his hair tightly, almost causing a whimper to escape through Saix's lips. "You're my little bitch. If I tell you to bark, you bark, hear me?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Then bark."

Saix gave out another pathetic 'woof', giving a small whine when Xemnas shoved him back. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but, I just don't feel like doing that tonight. May I ..."

"Give me those eyes and I suppose I will have to let it slide."

Closing his golden orbs for a moment, Saix gazed up at his elder, giving him the best puppy-dog eyes he could. He could see by the expression that overcame his lover's face that his job had been done -- and done well judging by the bulge in the elder man's jeans. "Fine. Do with me what you wish."

"R-Really?" That had been far too easy.

"Yes, really."

Saix licked his lips in anticipation. "Anything?"

"Anything." Xemnas hummed, feeling fingers moving over his jeans, up to his waist to play with the rim, hoping to get it away. Saix purred as he undid the button holding in the prodding erection, pulling the fabric down to reveal the elder man, spreading his legs to gain better access.

"_Up and down, back and forth, I'm making you my whore, up and down, back and forth ..." _Xemnas hissed as Saix moved forward, flicking his tongue out to lick at the tip of the elder's saluting soldier.

"You shouldn't sing."

"Why not?"

"Makes me want you more, slut."

"Is that not a good thing?"

"I have work in the morning."

"So do I."

"I don't want to fuck you tonight."

"_You can take me home tonight. You can be my sugar dumpling muffin baby pumpkin pie."_

Saix groaned, lapping at the erection still standing in front of him. "Stop singing."

"C'mon. Mess with me, babe."

Xemnas spread his legs wider, anticipation bubbling in his stomach. He gave a small moan when his junior enveloped him, tired of his games. "Much better."

--

XemnasSaix - Complete

--

Song - 2Drunk2Drive

Artist - Brokencyde

~xbuttonsx~


	7. XemnasAxel

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 7**

**--**

**XemnasAxel**

**--**

"You've got to stop taking such risks, Axel. You'll end up getting hurt."

"What, you think that a little fire can hurt me? You have no faith, babe."

Xemnas sighed as he watched his junior striding towards him. Axel smeared a spot of ash that managed to stay lodged onto his perfect nose. Glowering at his love, Xemnas moved away when the younger attempted to move into his embrace. "C'mon, what is this? You gotta admit that I was pretty awesome in there today."

"The whole place could have collapsed on you."

"It didn't."

"Thank God it didn't. But if you don't smarten up, I'll have to suspend you from the force until you learn your lesson."

"Aww, Xemmy, baby, you wouldn't do that to little ol' me, would you?"

Xemnas glowered at the nickname while his lover succeeded in gripping him in a hug. "It would be better than losing you."

"Let's sleep on it, okay? I'm beat. Rescuing chicks from burning buildings takes a lot out of you."

Xemnas sighed once more, giving up to the redhead that was leading him towards their bedroom.

-

The Next Morning

-

"Axel, you're going to listen to me today, right?"

"Bottom in the bedroom, but top in the office? I still have to get used to that, babe." Axel smirked, his feet up on the table, one emerald orb peeking up at the man to gauge his reaction. Xemnas set his jaw, glaring at his lover, crossing his arms over his chest

"Not funny, Axel. If there is a call today, you aren't leaving that spot."

"What?" Axel's eyes both opened wide, the smirk being wiped from his face. "C'mon, Boss-man, you're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not."

"But-"

"Smarten up and I will let you come with us."

"How can I prove to you that I won't screw up?"

"Don't go playing the hero."

"I'm a firefighter! Of course I'm gonna 'play hero'! It's in my job description!"

"You go there to save people and put out the fires. You do not go to show off by going after unsavable victims."

"But I always save them! I haven't died yet!"

"That last word, right there, is the whole reason why you should stop pressing your luck. It _will_ run out."

Axel pouted. "Geez, don't have to be so blunt."

"Apparently I do."

Just as Xemnas moved forward to go comfort his sulking love, the alarm went off and the two jerked to attention before Axel stopped, begging his lover with his eyes to follow after him.

"Do everything that I tell you."

"Yes sir!" Axel leaped out of his seat and ran to gather his equipment.

-

"Axel, there's only one person unaccounted for. But they were last seen on the third floor. It's not _safe_ in there for you."

"Get off me, Xemnas! I need to help them! I have to!"

The redhead struggled against the hold on his arm, finally slipping free of the grey-haired man. "I love you, Xemnas! Don't worry, I'll come back! I swear!"

Xemnas felt something fall through the pit of his stomach. For some reason he doubted the redhead's words as Axel dashed away, exploding into the burning building. "You're just going to let him go, Bro?"

Turning to his younger brother, Xemnas sighed. "Do I have a choice, Riku?"

"Go in after him."

"But-"

"Just go. I'll take care of things out here."

Xemnas forced his golden orbs shut, thinking. "Fine. If anything goes wrong ..."

"It won't. Not with you in there to save him."

"I hate you some times."

"But you love me more often."

Xemnas followed after his love into the burning building, searching through the heat and haze to find the one he needed. Streaking up the stairs that were still in tact, Xemnas managed to find his love as he hoisted a coughing boy up into his arms. When he turned and found his lover, Axel stepped back in shock, almost toppling onto the teen's bed.

"X-Xemnas?"

"Axel, come on! There is no time! This place will fall and you will be hurt."

"And now you will be too. C'mon, move!"

Xemnas spun on the spot, dashing back down the hallway, stopping when he realized that the fire had moved to envelop the stairway. "We've got to move. At this rate ... Axel?"

The redhead had stopped halfway down the hall and was fumbling with the child in his arms. "You gotta breathe, kid. Okay, c'mon, just breathe."

"Can't you do that outside?" Xemnas ran back to his lover. The boy in his arms shook, clutching to him and writhing, unable to breathe.

"He'll die!"

"So will we!"

"Just screw off for a minute." Axel tore off his mask, pressing it to the boy's face to attempt to force him to breathe. A moment of tension passed by the duo while the boy continued to writhe. Finally he gasped, bucking, taking in much-needed oxygen. "Okay, c'mon."

Xemnas followed his love down the weakening stairs, almost tripping as he got his leg caught up in the last one. Fear coursed through him but he forced himself to remain calm, pushing himself up and out of the burning building.

"You've got to stop taking these risks, Axel."

"I got out fine. Leave me alone for a minute. Let me catch my breath."

Xemnas refused, pressing the man that had moved over to the ambulance down and kissing him. "You're an imbecile, Axel."

Axel smirked through his personal haze, mind clouded by the amount of smoke he had inhaled. "But you love me."

--

XemnasAxel complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	8. XemnasDemyx

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 8**

**--**

**XemnasDemyx**

**--**

"Demyx."

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir?"

The blonde clamped his eyes shut as he was transported to his superior's office. He hated the place and the person; the leader of the Organization sitting in his throne like a high and mighty king. Xemnas smirked at the nervous-looking Nobody, knowing that he made the blonde uncomfortable.

"Play for me."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Play for me," Xemnas repeated, the smirk never leaving his lips. Demyx opened his eyes, slowly raising an eyebrow in confusion, aquamarine orbs dusting over the snide expression.

"Like, with my ... Sitar?"

"Precisely."

"But, sir, I wouldn't ... I'm not ..."

"Play for me, Demyx, unless you wish to go off to do the mission in Agrabah that needs doing."

Demyx gasped, stumbling back slightly. "Not Agrabah! Anywhere but Agrabah! Do you know how badly I would do in a place like that?! There is no water!"

"Exactly. Give me a show and I will get Axel to go to Agrabah in your place."

Sighing, Demyx gave up. "Dance, water, dance." He raised his hand above his head, summoning his sitar out of the droplets of water he stole from the air around him. Taking a deep breath, Demyx began to strum, concentrating everything in him to not mess up a chord.

"Sing."

Demyx froze. "Wh-What?"

"Sing. I have wished to hear that voice of yours and now I shall. Sing for me, Demyx."

"I ... Alright, just no Agrabah."

Preparing himself for the torture of attempting to satisfy the elder Nobody, Demyx shook, his voice shaking with his worry of being sent to Agrabah. When Xemnas stood, he thought that his nonexistent life would be snuffed out. He did not expect the grey-haired being to move over to him and grip his shuddering shoulders, leaning down to lock gold with aquamarine.

"Calm down, Demyx. I want to hear the real you. Not some forced imitation."

"P-Promise you won't ... k-kill me if I ... screw up?"

Demyx stiffened when he felt his superior press their lips together. "I would dream of no such thing."

"You .... you just ...."

"Sing, Demyx."

It took Demyx a moment to recover, shaking harder than ever, but finally he let his shoulders drop and his fingers began their dance once more on the strings. His eyes closed once more as he focused on the notes, words slipping easily through his lips. When he had finished, his lips were taken once more by the elder Nobody.

"That was what I wanted to hear."

"No more Agrabah?"

"No more Agrabah."

Demyx nuzzled into the Superior, smiling happily when he felt arms tighten around him.

--

XemnasDemyx - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	9. XemnasLuxord

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 9**

**--**

**XemnasLuxord**

**--**

"Here. Have some. It will loosen you up."

The grey-haired man groaned. "I think that's the last thing I need right now. Any more loose and I might just destroy the world."

The blonde bartender raised a pierced eyebrow, rinsing out a glass. "Care to tell me what went wrong?"

Xemnas shook his head. "Not particularly"

"Do you think me untrustworthy, friend?"

"I was just in a fight."

The blonde man smirked. "You do not look so."

"Verbal. Lover got mad at me for always working so late and he kicked me out."

"He?"

Xemnas sighed. "Yeah. I'm a fag. Get over it. I ain't leavin'."

"I would never request such a thing."

Golden orbs squinted at the bartender in speculation. "That's different. Most jerks toss me out, afraid for their ass."

A wider smirk spread over the man's lips. "My shift ends shortly. Care to allow me the pleasure of helping you out of your situation."

It was Xemnas' turn to raise his eyebrow. "I don't even know your name and you're asking me to sleep with you? No. It would be cheating on Saix."

"It's Luxord. And I would be able to take the pain away." Luxord smirked, exposing his pearly whites.

"Gimme a hard one."

"After my shift."

Xemnas glowered, realizing his choice of words too late. "I meant give me a glass of hard liquor and you know it."

"I knew no such thing, but the offer still stands." Luxord handed Xemnas a tall glass of a frothing liquid. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Watching the blonde tend to other drunks, Xemnas realized that he had an amazing ass; the way his hips swayed at just the right amount to enrapture the starry-eyed people behind the counter; his sexy British accent; his way with words; all of his flashing piercings; all adding to the effect to create a tempting stress reliever. By the time that Luxord had moved back over to attend to the grey-haired man, Xemnas was determined to say that Saix didn't matter and that Luxord was going to be his tonight.

"After that show, does the offer still stand?"

"I do not see why not."

A few more moments passed by and Xemnas felt a bubble of anticipation when a brunette teen tapped Luxord on the shoulder, an apron hung over his chest and a smile blotting out his cerulean orbs. "You have a handle on things, do you, Sora?" The brunette nodded happily to his elder. "Come, Xemnas."

"Wh-What? I never told you my name."

"You didn't need to. Now, follow me. Unless you have once again changed your mind."

"Eh ... I'll ... I'll ... Just let me finish this drink." Xemnas nodded to the almost-empty glass of amber liquid in his hand. Luxord shrugged, heading out into the back to gather his belongings. The teen bartender, Sora, moved over to him, giving him an exaggerated wink.

"Don't worry. He'll take it easy on you if you want him to. He's great in bed."

"And you would know this first hand? Wouldn't that be considered pedophilia?"

Sora pouted, glowering at the elder man. "I'm twenty-three, thanks."

Xemnas shrugged, downing the rest of his beverage before being led out through the back to the awaiting blonde. "Last chance to escape from me forever. Care to continue?" The grey-haired man could resist no longer. Closing the distance between them, he melted into Luxord's embrace, locking their lips in a messy dance. "Not here." He felt himself being led down the alley to the blonde's car parked behind the bar.

-

"Good morning, Xemnas."

The grey-haired man stiffened. He recognized that voice. "S-Saix?" His golden orbs opened, blinking blurrily.

"How did you guess?" There was a sharp edge in his voice. Xemnas nuzzled closer to where he had heard the voice. His nose met the warm heat that was Saix and he whined.

"I thought that ..."

"Luxord called me this morning."

"How?"

"Do you not remember meeting him at the Christmas party last year?"

Xemnas groaned, feeling his head pounding in his hung-over daze. "Not at all. I thought that was a work party."

"It was."

"But I met Luxord at the bar last night."

"He works nights there."

"Did I ... Did I ... Ugh, make it all stop spinning."

"Yeah, you guys had sex last night."

"I'm ... I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't know what was going on."

"I'm going to give you payback."

"Oh God."

"Threesome, right here, right now. I've had my eye on the man for quite some time. You betray me last night, we all do it together today."

The grey-haired man groaned once more, shoveling his nose into the pillow. He was not up for more sex. A small chuckle from somewhere in the room and then the shifted weight of someone sauntering onto the end of the bed. "Of course, in order to teach you your lesson, it must be while your head pounds with your headache."

--

XemnasLuxord - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	10. XemnasMarluxia

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 10**

**--**

**XemnasMarluxia**

--

"I do not trust you."

"You have no reason not to trust me."

"You've done something horrid, haven't you? Did you let the dog into my garden?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"What do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

Xemnas guided his blindfolded lover through the house, almost tripping over the untrustworthy dog in the process. Marluxia scowled, not one for surprises. "At least tell me one thing. Will I like it?"

"It will get me laid, most likely."

Xemnas smirked, turning and laying a soft kiss on his lover's lips that turned in a microscopic smile. "It must be something grand, in that case."

"What? You mean my ass isn't special enough for your dick anymore?"

Loving the shudder that ran over his lover, Xemnas pulled just a little harder at the younger man's forearm. Marluxia hummed when he felt a light breeze brush over his face, the scent of his flowers meeting his nose. "Almost there."

"I can tell."

Xemnas stopped in front of a giant rose bush. Turning, he pulled Marluxia close to him, kissing him gently before undoing the blindfold. The pink-haired man's jaw dropped as he took in the rare blue and purple roses that littered the bush.

"Y-You're kidding me right now, aren't you?"

"Told you it would get me laid."

"Xemnas! How the hell did you get your hands on this?! It's supposed to be extinct!"

"Found a good dealer." Xemnas shrugged, watching his lover as he moved closer to the bush that reached above his head.

"How did you get it here?"

"Helicopter, duh. Nah. I had someone tear open your fence back there and drive it in."

"Screw the fence."

"Knew you would say that. That's why I did it. Now, you just gotta take good care of i-" Xemnas felt arms grip him tight, lips crashing into his own so the words were stopped.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Marluxia knocked the grey-haired man into the soft grass, leaving heated kisses over Xemnas' skin.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I do!"

"Happy birthday, babe."

-

Xemnas sighed as his lover cringed from pain and the shock of the cold substance on his back. "That's what you get for having sex next to a rose bush, idiot."

"I blame you for all of this. Ouch, watch what you're doing."

--

XemnasMarluxia - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	11. XemnasRoxas

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 11**

**--**

**XemnasRoxas**

**--**

"Roxas, pay attention, would you? You're gonna get us in trouble."

"Nah, everything's alright."

Sora glowered at his brother as the younger stumbled his way through the mall. "We should just go home."

"Nah. You go right ahead. I'mma stay here for a while longer."

"Roxas, you're drunk! Please! Let's just go home! Roxas, listen to me!"

The brunette cried out, grabbing at his brother while the blonde tried to move over to a group of teens he was determined to say he knew. One was eyeing him up with vibrant golden orbs, a smirk laid on his lips as he watched Roxas stumbling around.

"You're taking this break up way too hard! Axel was a jerk anyway! We've gotta go. Roxas, c'mon!" Sora pulled on his brother's arm, trying to get him to the nearest exit before his brother could hurt himself -- or someone else.

The one with the golden orbs, still smirking, moved over to the duo, noticing the epic battle of brothers. "If you want, Sora, I can bring your brother home later." Sora stopped in his struggles, letting the blonde fall to the floor, a goofy smile spread on his drunken features.

"Who're you?"

"A friend of your brother. Name's Xemnas."

"Well, sorry, Xemnas, but he's gotta go."

"He's drunk and needs someone strong to look after him, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble, right? I'm your guy. I doubt your mom would appreciate having one of her sons coming home drunk out of his mind, would she?"

Sora sighed, seeing the elder teen's logic. "I... I suppose."

"You go home and he'll be back by nine, at the latest."

"But,-"

"It'll be okay. Promise."

Gazing down at the drunken blonde that was pulling himself up to his feet on Xemnas' jeans, Sora groaned, slamming cerulean orbs shut. "Nine and no later, got it, Buster? Five hours should be plenty for him to sober up."

"Whoa, oh, oh. Protective much, So-ra. Don't you t-trust your bro?"

Disgusted, Sora left his brother with the stranger, unable to put up with his behavior any longer. Watching the brunette with crossing cerulean orbs, Roxas rocked on the balls of his feet, falling back into the elder teen.

"Did I hear correctly, Roxas? You are once more on the market?"

"Huh?"

Roxas tried to focus on the silver-haired teen, shaking his head but groaning at the effort. Xemnas smirked, pulling the blonde over to the wall to talk quietly in his ear. "No more Axel?"

"Nope. No Axel. Asshole dumped me."

"I can tell. Want me make you forget him?"

"Oooh, would you?"

Roxas gaped up at the elder, not in his right mind. He shivered when he felt Xemnas press their lips together. When the silver-haired teen went to move away, Roxas wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Make me... forget, 'kay? Make me forget good."

Feeling that warm breath over his lips, Xemnas moaned lightly in longing. "God, Roxas, I've waited for a long time. But, I'll have to wait a little longer. We're goin' to my place."

-

"Ugh, what the hell happened to me? What's with this headache? Where am I?"

Roxas looked towards the bedside table. A digital clock there read midnight. He felt a heat beside him and he groaned, thinking it was just Axel. "Axel, get the hell off my arm." When there was no movement from the elder teen, Roxas tried to shove the weight off of himself. "Axel, get up. C'mon."

"Mmm, wha'?" The blonde froze. That wasn't Axel's voice. Panic rising in his chest, he struggled farther until the mass was removed, toppling over and out of the small bed with a thud and a moan of pain. "What the hell, Roxas?"

"X-Xemnas? What the hell am I doing here? Where's Axel?"

"You that plastered that you don't remember? He dumped you. What time is it? Twelve? Oh shit! Get your stuff, we gotta go."

"He ... He dumped me?"

"Yeah, now hurry up and get your clothes on!"

"Why?"

"Because I told your brother you'd be back three hours ago!"

"No, why did Axel dump me?"

"How the hell should I know? Get ready!"

Slightly nervous around the angered teen, Roxas quickly got off of the bed, ignoring his naked body while he tried to search the place for a pile of clothes. Nothing was as easy as he would have hoped, but he managed to locate all but one sock.

"Go get in the car!"

Nodding, Roxas did as he was told, easing himself down in the front seat, fire throbbing in his backside. _Gotta be kidding me! Lost it to an almost stranger while I was drunk? You've gotta be kidding! _Roxas pounded his fist into the dashboard. When Xemnas threw the door open, sidling in beside him, Roxas glared at the silver-haired teen.

"We did not have sex, did we?"

"Just shut up for a minute. Man, your brother is going to kill me."

"He'll kill you more painfully if we seriously had sex!"

"Yeah, I screwed your tight little ass. Now shut up!"

"Bitch."

The five minutes it took for Xemnas to speed his way over to Roxas' house, the blonde was thinking the whole time of excuses so that he wouldn't get his head handed to him on a silver platter. When the time came that Xemnas pulled into his driveway, he had convinced himself to get worked up into tears. The living room light was still on and the moment that the two pulled up, Sora was out the door, anger spilled easily on his features, his own boyfriend clenching his fist behind him.

"Where the heck were the two of you?" Sora cried the moment Roxas flung his door open.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I lost track of -"

"Sora, he raped me!"

"You did what?!"

Roxas had the tears rolling over his cheeks as he plowed into his brother, shock and fear spreading over Xemnas' features. "H-He... he, he, he ..." Roxas began to sob, shoulders shaking as Sora embraced him.

"He's lying."

Sora's boyfriend was beside the duo now, itching to move over and slam the other silver-haired teen into the ground. "Bullshit. Roxas doesn't lie about something like that. You took advantage of him."

"I'm calling the cops on you right now!" Sora handed his brother over to Riku, the elder teen taking the blonde in his arms. Running back into the house, Sora rushed to the phone.

-

"Rox ... you ... You got wasted? And ... Let Xemnas near your ass? That's it, I'm coming home right this instant."

"N-No. You need to stay in school. I'm sorry. It just felt like you would never come back and so I just ... let loose."

"But, Rox, babe, I told you that I was only breaking up with you because the distance was too much. I still love you and I'll be back someday."

"I know."

"No more crazy-ass shit?"

"No more crazy-ass shit."

"Good. Glad you got him put in jail for a while, though."

--

Xemnas Roxas - Complete

--

Thank you for reading! See you next month, February 3rd, for XigbarXaldin.

~xbuttonsx~


	12. XigbarXaldin

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 12**

And so starts the days of Xigbar.

**--**

XigbarXaldin

--

Xigbar sighed, watching the hundredth child that day shooting at the hollow target with the provided water gun. People were laughing and joking, screeching from the rides and lapping up cotton candy.

"C'mon, let's go see Xaldin the Sword Swallower!" One duo shouted as they raced by, their parents looking on with worry over their features, knowing very well that the two would want to attempt the trick a couple of times themselves. Xigbar felt something in his chest skip when he overheard the name, images of the elder black-haired man downing shiny swords and putting on a show for someone other than himself put a small seed of jealousy growing in his stomach. He forced the feeling down as well as he could, used to the practice of doing such over the years.

"Excuse me mister ..." Xigbar peeked down at the little teen that was standing beside his counter, money in hand, quietly anticipating the man's attention. Another teen appeared behind the first, gripping the younger by the forearm.

"C'mon, Sora. Let me pay for this one. I won the last game, I pay."

Sora turned to the one behind him, all smiles. "Okay, but that means that I get the next one!" The silver-haired teen smirked down at the younger, turning to the forgotten 'carnie'. "Two please!" Xigbar forced a smirk -- which wasn't difficult in the face of such enthusiastic teens.

"C'mon, c'mon, all you gotta do is get that balloon filled with water and you get a prize!" Xigbar moved out of the way, knowing from years of experience that the teens were the worst behaved. He even watched the two give a secret glance and understood what they were planning. Sighing, he started to count them in. "On the count of three, start shootin', boys. One ... Two ... Three."

Both boys rounded on him, spraying the front of his jeans with water. "Aww, you pissed yourself! Aren't you a little old for that?"

Xigbar tried his hardest to not grab the sarcastic silver-haired teen by the throat. "I ain't old, you punk." The black-haired man snarled through clenched teeth, ripping a gun around and soaking the elder teen.

"Riku!" Xigbar turned the water gun onto the brunette, soaking him thoroughly.

"Hey! Leave him alone! You creep!"

"Riku, we started it." Sora pouted to the elder teen as the water stream stopped. Riku glared at the smirking man, gripping the younger teen protectively by the wrist. Xigbar watched them disappear into the crowds, smirking to himself. Sitting back down on his provided stool, the man leaned back against the wall of his booth. Ten minutes passed with more excited children that didn't dare take him on in target practice. Finally, he felt the crowds start to diminish and a flutter rose once more in his chest. Time to pack up.

"Hey, babe." He stiffened when he felt someone jump the low wall, arms enclosing him, trapping him against the wall. Careful not to draw too much attention, Xigbar leaned back into the touch, wanting to turn and capture those lips that had been swallowing swords all day, but knowing that the world would be able to see their sinful act.

"Close-up time. Get back for a sec." Xigbar wormed out of Xaldin's grasp, spinning nimbly to haul the metal plating down over his station, quickly pulling back a small teddy bear that was about to be squished. "Now, where were we?" That smirk was back on his lips as he pressed himself close to the bigger man.

"You weren't jerking off back here, were you?"

Xigbar raised an obsidian eyebrow. "No. Why?"

"Your pants are soggy."

The younger's golden orb flew open in shock. "I ... Er ... As if. It was an epic battle with water guns and I beat those brats back."

"Promise?"

"I'm a good boy, you know."

Xaldin lowered his lips to take those of the younger. "Oh, I know."

--

XigbarXaldin - Comeplete

--

Review, please?

~xbuttonsx~


	13. XigbarVexen

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 13**

**--**

**XigbarVexen**

**--**

Xigbar puffed out a cloud of hazy breath, squinting his exposed eye to shield it from the cold while he wrapped his arms around his torso, shivering slightly. He was out in his back yard, shuffling in annoyance as his lover trudged toward him through the deep snow.

"Do you _want_ my dick to turn into a popsicle?" Xigbar hissed as the blonde approached. Said blonde smirked at the words.

"You know I would thaw it out for you." Vexen snickered at his lover's closed eye and his instant loosening of taught muscles "Besides, it won't be much longer. Follow me."

"Why am I out here again?" Xigbar complained when Vexen gripped him around the shoulders, guiding him in the direction the blonde had just come from.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Better be frickin' awesome."

"Have no worries."

"You make this 'surprise'?"

"Of course."

Unable to make another witty comment, Xigbar allowed himself to be led by his lover around the bend in their property, a patch of thick trees blocking out the view that Vexen wanted him to see. Feeling a warming breath against his ear, he melted into the embrace. "Close your eyes."

"So that you don't take out the other one?" He could feel the breaking in Vexen's frozen heart as he remembered the incident the previous winter when one of his sculptures ended up taking out his lover's eye. Xigbar smirked, leaning over and kissing his love on the cheek. "Sorry, low blow."

"I'd say. But, no, do not worry. This one is _far _safer." Chuckling, Xigbar shook his head, whispering under his breath that he doubted it. "It is! I would do nothing to harm you!"

"I know, I know. I'm just messin' with ya, babe."

"Well, stop. You're making me feel horrible."

"Sorry, babe. Okay, how much longer?"

"I can see it. Only a little ways more."

Xigbar waded through a few more feet of snow before Vexen stopped him. "Alright, open your eyes."

Xigbar did as he was told, not bothering to correct his love once more. When he came face-to-face with what it was he was supposed to see, he had to rub his eye to make sure that it was still working properly.

"I-Is this ... you ... Oh my God, Vexen! How long have you been working on this?"

"A few hours."

"Only a few hours?!" Xigbar began to move towards the sculpture, putting his hand out to run against the smooth ice. Vexen smirked.

"You doubt my abilities?"

"No, no! It's just ... this is amazing!"

The black-haired man had to back up to gain a better view of the giant gun made purely of ice. "A replica of that hybrid that you always love using." Xigbar went back to touch the trigger-area, sighing at how accurate it all was. Rounding on the younger man, Xigbar lunged at Vexen, toppling the two of them into the snow.

"I love you so much!"

"Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Xigbar began to kiss every available speck of skin on Vexen's face. "I love you!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I do!"

--

XigbarVexen - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	14. XigbarLexaeus

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 14**

**--**

**XigbarLexaeus**

**--**

"Hey, babe, get your ass over to my place. I miss ya."

Lexaeus smirked at the teasing tone of his boyfriend. Nodding before he remembered that the younger teen couldn't see him over the phone, Lexaeus affirmed that he was on his way, driving down the black-haired teen's street as they spoke. The moment he was out of his truck, moving towards the door, lips were on his, causing an unnoticed wince to cross the elder's face before he forced himself to kiss back.

"Missed you," Xigbar hissed in Lexaeus' ear, causing a stone to sink in the elder' stomach.

"I ... missed you too."

Moving back to send a pout up to his boyfriend, Xigbar ended up smirking. "I doubt that. C'mon, it's cold out here."

The two ended up on the younger's couch, Xigbar pinning the elder down, nipping down his neck, enticing small moans from the redhead. But when Xigbar shifted his way down to unlatch his lover's pants, Lexaeus stopped him.

"Xigbar ... Please, don't."

Xigbar sat back. "What?"

"I ... I'm not ready."

"You don't have to do anything! Promise!"

"I ... I can't, Xig."

"But ..."

"Shh. I'm sorry. I ... I just can't."

Pouting, Xigbar moved off of his boyfriend. "Why?"

"I told you! I just can't."

Sauntering back, Xigbar tumbled over onto the coffee table. "You ... just can't let me suck you off?"

Lexaeus shook his head.

"You don't really like me at all, do you?"

"Wh-Why would you think that?"

"I know you cringe away whenever I kiss you and now you won't let me suck you off? You're one of the biggest whores in the school. You'll flirt with any chick around. My dick not good enough?"

"Xig, trust me, I like you. I just don't like _you_."

Xigbar glared at the elder teen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you were a chick -"

"You aren't really gay." Xigbar cut in, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. Lexaeus propped himself up on his elbows, leaning forward.

"Xig, would you believe me if I told you I was screwed up?"

"I'm gonna have to, aren't I? When were you planning on telling me that you weren't really into me?"

"That's just it! I am into you! I just ... can't get over the fact you're a guy!"

"I've been a guy since I've been born. Which means I was a guy when we started going out, you know."

"I know, I know. I feel like shit right now, Xig. You gotta understand. I like you. I just don't like the fact you're a guy."

"So, what, you're gay, but can't stand my body?"

"I fell for your personality and I'm forcing myself to get over the gender thing."

"You can't force yourself to be gay."

"Xig, c'mon, please. I'm sorry."

"How can I be your boyfriend when you can't even let me kiss you?"

"I ... I think ... I think we should ... just be... friends."

"No shit."

"You aren't going to settle for that, are you?"

"I'll get used to it."

"Do you believe that I love you, at least?"

"Not really."

"Well, I do. That's why I agreed in the first place."

"Whatever. I think you should go now."

"Ugh, yeah. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Sure, I don't care."

"Xig-"

"I'll see you Monday, okay?! Jeez, just go."

-

"Xigbar?"

"_Hey,_ Lexaeus!" Xigbar smiled happily at seeing his ex. "Good morning!"

"Are you okay? You seem pretty happy."

"Aww, I'm not allowed to be happy?"

Lexaeus felt a smirk appear on his lips. "I guess you can be."

"Good, because I am." Xigbar gave the elder teen a hug, gripping tightly before letting go. "I've decided to not hate you. You're too awesome to hate."

"I'm glad. Maybe someday it'll work out between us."

"Yeah, someday."

--

XigbarLexaeus - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	15. XigbarZexion

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 15**

**--**

**XigbarZexion**

--

"Xigbar, just leave."

"But, Zexion! Wait!"

"Leave! Get out of my house!"

"Wait!" Xigbar gripped the doorframe as his boyfriend attempted to shove him out of the kitchen. Being the larger man, Xigbar was able to resist the little ball of fury, if only just barely. "Zexion, what the hell is wrong with you?"

The shaking man stopped, knowing that there was no way that he would be able to force the elder man out. "Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Exactly my point! You came home _drunk_ last night. I'm not allowing something like that in this house."

"It was one night!"

"One night leads to others."

"Zex, man, c'mon. Don't be like this. I'm not gonna turn into your dad."

The slate-haired man turned from his lover, still shaking from his anger towards the black-haired man. "I don't want to see you like that ever again." Zexion flinched when Xigbar moved closer to him. It was then that the elder noticed the angry bruise on his junior's arm in the perfect shape of fingers. Stepping back in shock, Xigbar gaped at the younger.

"I-I ... I ... Zexion." He couldn't even speak.

"When you stumbled through that door last night, you were an exact image of my father."

"Zex, babe, I didn't mean to! You know I would never _mean_ to hurt you!"

"But you did. I think you should just leave now."

"Z-Zex?"

"Leave, Xigbar."

"Can I come back later?"

"Only to gather your things."

"C'mon, man, this isn't fair!"

"Xigbar, you hurt me. I'm not letting you stay here."

"It was an accident?"

"That you were drunk? Did someone slip you something while you were out?"

"I ... Zex, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was goin' out with the guys. I'm sorry I came home drunk. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I promise it won't ever happen again."

"You're right that it will not. You are not going to be around to hurt me."

Xigbar began to get agitated, stepping once more towards the younger man. "And how many times have I done this in the ten years we've known each other?" Zexion glared up at the one that he had been going steady with for five of those ten years.

"This ... is the first."

"Exactly. And you think that I'll do it again?"

"I am ... not certain."

"Then let's just go have breakfast and think about it some more, okay?"

Zexion stiffened when he felt his boyfriend's hand on his shoulder. "I won't hurt you, okay?"

The younger man allowed himself to be led to the living room, being sat down while Xigbar went to make breakfast.

--

XigbarZexion - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	16. XigbarSaix

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 16**

**--**

**XigbarSaix**

**--**

Xigbar crouched behind the couch, snickering while he held up the toy in his hand, posing it for the attack. Around the corner came his blue-haired love, unaware of the 'danger' he was in.

"Pyu." Xigbar clicked the trigger and a little dart shot out of the toy gun, hitting Saix on the tip of his nose. Shocked, Saix stumbled back, gaping around his supposedly safe living room to look for the intruder. Hearing the overwhelming laughter of his love, Saix set his lips in a grim line.

"Xigbar." The man's voice was icy and cold, condemning. Xigbar didn't flinch, lunging up and beginning to lick at his elder's face. Mildly disgusted, Saix attempted to push the younger off but failing. "What the hell are you on? Get off me!"

"Coffee! Boss gave me coffee! Blame him!"

"Stop licking me! You're not some dog!"

"No, but you are! So, I'm mocking you!" As if to emphasize this fact, Xigbar forced one leg up on the arm of the couch to prop him up as he began grinding against Saix's leg, still licking at the elder man's face.

"This is disgusting and degrading. Get off of me, Xigbar."

"Disgusting and degrading, eh? As if. You got hard."

"Get down, you stupid -"

That lapping tongue found its way inside Saix's complaining mouth, halting the insult that was about to be spit out, causing a moan to escape in its place.

"I knew you liked it."

"Y-You're never drinking ... coffee again."

"Aww, don't you like me like this?" Xigbar forced his lover over to fall onto the couch, still kissing him deeply through their words.

Saix moaned once more. "No coffee."

--

XigbarSaix - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	17. XigbarAxel

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 17**

**--**

**XigbarAxel**

**--**

Xigbar moaned, raking at Axel's bare skin as the elder teen gripped him tighter. Slamming his bare back against the kitchen wall, Xigbar hissed with the pained pleasure as Axel forced the black-haired teen up.

"Mmm, Axel, c'mon. In me already."

The redhead smirked, lapping up his lover's neck. "Patient, love, patient. Don't be so needy."

"But I am needy!" Xigbar hissed once more as he felt his lover finally enter him. Locking his ankles tighter, Xigbar latched his teeth into his lover's neck, causing the elder teen to gasp, arching and thrusting harder.

Xigbar dug his nails into Axel's back, attempting to keep himself steady against the wall and his lover. It was then that he glanced over, noticing his panting, sweating, heaving reflection in the window. A snort left his body as he watched car headlights flicker past the window. He didn't allow Axel the privilege of looking at him as his body rocked with chuckles.

"What's got you so giddy? My dick didn't turn into a feather, did it?" Axel's husky voice purred in his ear, nipping at the sensitive area.

Smirking, Xigbar pressed himself closer to the redhead. "I just thought you should know that anyone that drives by can see us." Another set of headlights moved by, proving the black-haired teen's point. A moment later and the road outside the window was flooded with the red lights of a returning car. Axel smirked, moving away from the wall and slowly going back to lay across the table, Xigbar still firmly attached to his waist. The black-haired teen groaned in discomfort until he could get back into position above the redhead sprawled out in more plain of view for those that waited outside.

"My legs were getting tired. Give them a show, babe."

-

"Riku, you never seem to want to touch me anymore. Am I ugly?"

The silver-haired driver sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Sor. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

The brunette pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. "Whoa, wait! Stop!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" Riku slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden stop. Sora was turned, gaping back at the house they had just passed.

"Back up, back up, back up!"

"Why?"

"I wanna see something!"

"Why do I not trust you?"

"Just do it. Please?"

Sighing, Riku threw the car into reverse and backed up until Sora told him to stop again. The brunette was gazing in through a lit up window, a dreamlike expression on his face. "See! Why couldn't we be more like that?" Riku's eyes opened wide as he saw two naked bodies slamming against the wall, falling back towards the table.

"Dear God, Sora! You kinky little devil!"

"Hey! Don't you want me like that?!"

Riku put the car in drive and squealed the tires in a desperate attempt to get his love away from the corruption.

--

XigbarAxel, complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	18. XigbarDemyx

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 18**

**--**

**XigbarDemyx**

**--**

"Man, why does this always happen to me! I'm running so late! Xemnas is going to slaughter me!"

Demyx ran the water over his body, trying to make it flow as quickly as possible so that he wouldn't be overly late for the very important meeting the Superior had planned. The warming water pooled around his bare feet, falling off into the abyss under the floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Makeshift, watery hands scrubbed at his shoulders, arms and legs while he rushed to shampoo his hair. The watery clones exploded over him as their job was finished and he sighed softly, happy he had broken his speed-showering record - set the last time Xemnas had called a meeting.

Fingers accidently brushing against his skin as he wrapped a towel around his waist, the blonde froze, gasping lightly. He closed his eyes, knowing it had only been he that had brushed against him, but envisioned it another. Wrapping his arms around his still-wet body, he imagined the one that made the beats burst in his ears surrounding him. A soft sigh before he was shaken out of his daydreams with the memory of Xemnas.

"Screw you, Xigbar. You're making me late! You're making me so late!" He cried, cursing the Nobody he had been fantasizing about. Backing away from the edge of the platform, Demyx shook out his spiked, golden locks, running his fingers through them to make them look the best they possibly could. He felt himself shaking, horrified that he would be late and everyone would laugh at him. What if he forgot to put pants on in his rush? What if he tripped over his cloak?

"'Kay, Demyx. Calm down. Just relax. Sing to yourself. There. Shh. That's better," Demyx soothed himself, taking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Melodies began to sneak forth from his mouth and he closed his eyes once more, moving to the beat he was making, one hand down to make sure that the towel was still secure. It may have been _his_ room, but he never knew just when the others would come to poke fun at him.

Finally calming himself down enough to finish drying off, Demyx ran his hand through his messy spikes once more. He jumped, yelping slightly when he felt a small gust of wind brush between his bared legs. Looking down, he spotted the shimmering pink laser that had caused the disturbance. Without looking around, Demyx backed away from it before it blew up in his face.

Continuing as though the shot hadn't been fired, Demyx swayed his hips to the sound of his own voice. He removed the hand that held the towel, bringing it up to, once more, fluff his hair. A small gasp left his mouth as he felt the fabric fall away from his hips, having not fastened it as tightly as he had thought. His hands rushed down to cover his bare behind, a small whimper escaping his lips.

That beat was pounding in his eardrums once more. No one understood where the pounding came from or why it made something in their stomach churn. All any of the Nobodies knew was that it was accompanied by a brightening of the cheeks.

Demyx was proving this theory as his shoulders grew rigid. He couldn't miss the chuckle from up on the balcony behind him - the direction the laser had been shot from. Xigbar. He started to lower himself to pick his towel back up from the floor but stopped when another pink laser came flashing by, narrowly missing his fingertips.

"Get rid of the hands, kiddo."

The voice was stern, piercing through the quiet of the room, the ghost of a laugh lining the words. Demyx bit his lip, slowly sliding his hands away, making a show of grabbing the towel. Lowering himself so that Xigbar would have a full view of him, he giggled quietly when he heard the small thud of black boots hitting the floor, the only indication that the Freeshooter would give his prey.

"You're late."

"As if. You're the late one."

The blonde let his body relax as he felt gloved hands grip his hips. That weird pounding in his ears was back, a common occurrence when Xigbar was around, a sick feeling rising in his chest. Not resisting when the elder Nobody pulled him closer, Demyx felt the heat of another body, writhing with the good feel. No other made him feel so warm, so good. Not even Axel - the one that pretended to have feelings, the one that controlled fire - could make him feel this amazing.

"Wanna make me even later?"

Shuddering at the feel of teeth nipping at his shoulder, Demyx melted back into the Freeshooter. "That an invitation, squirt?"

A small moan. "Isn't it always?"

-

Demyx didn't even bother going to the meeting.

--

XigbarDemyx - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	19. XigbarLuxord

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 19**

**--**

**XigbarLuxord**

**--**

When the beats pounded through him and the bodies rocked around him and his whole world was taken up by the atmosphere, everything was perfect. This night, he had been fired, his lover dumped him and his best friend decided to spill coffee all down his lap so everything hurt. All he wanted to do at that moment was dance.

Allowing hands to rove over him on the dance floor, Xigbar leaned back into the feel, needing something solid. It wasn't uncommon to grind against people that you had never met before, so the black-haired man wasn't surprised that at the end of the fast beat song, the blonde that had been behind him was no one that he knew.

A vibrant smirk was spread over soft lips, ice blue orbs sparkling in the flashing lights, inviting in every aspect. The unknown stranger leaned in close so that he would be able to be heard over the throbbing beats.

"I am sorry if I intruded. I just assumed that-"

"As if. I come here to dance. So dance. C'mon."

"What is your name?"

"Who cares? Ask me in a while, after I've had a few."

"If you insist."

"I _insist_ we dance."

Xigbar gripped the taller man's hands, placing them on his hips as he moved to the beat. "That's better," he called back when the two began to move. He could feel all of the hardships of the day melting away with this man behind him, warm and real against his skin. The fact that he didn't know this person didn't register in his mind. He was only in it for the good feeling.

--

XigbarLuxord - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	20. XigbarMarluxia

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 20**

**-- **

**XigbarMarluxia**

**--**

Xigbar groaned when he moved through the front door to his shared apartment, a hard day resting heavily on his shoulders. He got into a gunfight with a high teenager earlier in the day and he just wanted to throw his badge down on the kitchen table and go sleep for the night.

Another groan as he noticed the lights off all through the rooms. That would mean that supper was up to him tonight. Unless his boyfriend had decided to go out after leaving something to eat in the microwave. A small chuckle. _Bullshit. Marluxia would never think to leave out leftovers_. His stomach growled as he flicked on the little hallway lamp to get his shoes off. By the time the shiny footwear were littering the mat in front of the door, Xigbar had picked up on the trail of bright red splotches covering the entryway. His first thought being that something had gone wrong and the crimson on the floor was blood, Xigbar moved his hand to his gun, his heart beginning to beat hard and fast in his chest.

"Mar?" His voice was small as he leaned down, sighing at his mistake, realizing that the 'blood' was dozens of rose petals. Straightening back to his full height, Xigbar continued to remove the remainder of his gear, placing it in the closet. Following the trail of scattered petals, Xigbar moved by the fridge, noticing a note that hadn't been there that morning.

_Good to see that you made it home. Don't bother with food. I've got everything under control. Just keep on the path you are on._

Xigbar smirked, reaching out and brushing his fingers over the curvy swirls of his lover's handwriting. "M'on my way, babe," he hissed, licking his lips as his stomach growled once more. An overwhelming scent of flowers washed over him as he slid back the door to his shared room. The scents of lavender, violets, vanilla, roses, cherry blossoms, water lilies, and any other flower imaginable danced with his nose. It wasn't a bad smell. It reminded him of the pink haired man awaiting him on the bed.

"Welcome home."

Unable to hide the smile that spread over his lips at his lover's voice, Xigbar quickly glanced around the darkened room that was lit only by candlelight.

"What's all this?"

"You've been working so hard, I've decided to treat you."

Xigbar smirked, taking in his half-clothed lover. "What a treat." Only moving when Marluxia beckoned, Xigbar kneeled at the edge of the bed, both hands already working towards the elder man across the mattress. As he moved closer, his hand ran up Marluxia's exposed chest.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, babe."

Marluxia stopped the younger man a moment before their lips brushed. "First, you must eat."

"I'll eat you."

"You must have supper, then. Have me for dessert."

Xigbar pouted, moaning slightly at the prospect. How long had it been since he had had the energy to spend time with his lover? Too long. He allowed himself to be pushed back into the headboard, Marluxia turning, reaching down beside the bed to lift up a tray that held two grilled cheese sandwiches and two glasses of milk. Xigbar snorted.

"What? No shrimp? No fancy little platters of lobster? Not even a heaping steak?"

Marluxia smirked, blushing slightly. "Now, now. Just because I'm going to treat you, doesn't mean that I am willing to go bankrupt to do so."

Still smiling at his lover, both knowing that the other was only teasing, Xigbar leaned forward over his tray, pulling Marluxia towards him, brushing their lips together. "I know, I know. Guess I just assumed that since ya went to such lengths for the decorations, you woulda gotten expensive food, too."

"Are my sandwiches not adequate?" Marluxia pulled back on the golden brown object that was entering his lover's lips. Xigbar whimpered, flailing lightly, gripping Marluxia's wrists to keep the food close to him.

"As if! You make the best damn grilled cheese this side of Neverland!" Xigbar allowed himself to be fed by the elder man, Marluxia lapping up any crumbs that happened to find themselves on the black-haired man's face.

"I have strawberries and chocolate awaiting you as well, love."

Finishing the last bite of sandwich and licking his lips, Xigbar shook his head, sliding the empty tray away. "Nah. I would rather have you. Remember, you're dessert."

Marluxia smirked as Xigbar pulled them together once more.

--

XigbarMarluxia - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	21. XigbarRoxas

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 21**

Sorry it's a day late. I was busy this weekend.

**--**

**XigbarRoxas**

**--**

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

The little blonde teen glanced up when he realized it was he that the black-haired man was talking to. Bright blue eyes stared up at the man selling an assortment of sweets. Xigbar felt a pang strike his heart at the hidden sorrow in that look. "It's alright, ya'know. I don't bite."

The blonde glanced out at the ducks swimming happily in the lake in the park. He came to the sweets booth almost every day, but never did he bother to buy anything. To those that noticed, he claimed that it was because that was the best spot to make fun of the fat people that would wander over. He wasn't a mean child, but no one else had to know that.

"I know you don't."

Xigbar stared in shock. All summer he had waited to hear the mysterious boy's voice. Quickly regaining his composure, Xigbar leaned forward, noticing that only a few people were moving about the quiet park that day.

"Then why such a long face?"

The boy looked away from him but moved closer, sitting in the lush, green grass at the base of the stall. "What's your name, kid?"

"Roxas," Roxas replied, not looking up as he followed the ducks with his eyes.

"Candy?" It was the only thing he could come up with.

"No munny."

"A freebie then."

"Why? I don't deserve it."

"I see you every day, kid. I think that is enough to give you some. Here, do you like Ring Pops? Anything. You choose."

"Why?"

Xigbar sighed, dropping a Ring Pop down beside the stubborn blonde. It took a moment, but Roxas finally took it in hesitant fingers. "What're ya doin' here, anyways? A kid like you should be off Blitzin' or something."

Roxas slowly ripped open the package as though it would come right out and bite him. "I don't like Blitzball."

"Then hanging out with your friends."

"They don't want me around. They're scared of me."

Roxas glanced around as he licked at the hard candy. Xigbar raised an eyebrow, about to question further before a voice called out from down the dirt path.

"Hey, fagmeat, what you got there?" A black-haired teen approached, locks of matted hair flying back as he moved down the path, flanked by two other teens. Roxas flinched, bringing his legs in close to his body, pressing himself back against the stand. Xigbar felt himself tense, instant dislike washing over him.

"Xaldin, what're you doin' outta the house? Didn't your uncle ground you last night?"

The black-haired teen halted, snarling at the candy man. "Why would I listen to fagmeat like that?"

"Because you know that I'll come back 'im up. Remember who pays your bills for you."

Xaldin glared for a moment more before turning on his heel, pushing between his lackeys. Roxas shivered, glancing up at the fuming man.

"Y-You ... You know him?"

Xigbar left his little stand, coming around to sit beside the blonde, twirling the ring on his left hand. "He's my partner's nephew."

"That ... That would ... make you gay, too, right?"

"Got it, kiddo. Is that asshole the reason you've been comin' around so much?"

Roxas stared hard at the swirling colors in his treat, thinking whether he should really trust this man or not. "I ... He doesn't like it here, so, I thought that ... you know, he'd leave me alone."

"Oooh, wait till I get home. I'll string 'im up by his toenails."

The blonde gaped at the man sitting beside him. Xigbar smirked over to the confused teen. "Means I'll make him regret ever pickin' on you. And his uncle won't be too happy with him either. Maybe I'll get my way and he'll have to pay for his own shit."

"Why would you have to take care of him?"

"Since his mom passed, he's been Demyx's responsibility and that makes him mine, too."

Roxas nodded as though he understood. "I ... I have to get home. My brother might start to get worried."

"'Kay, kiddo. Just remember, I'm always here, alright?" Roxas nodded, smiling for the first time that Xigbar had seen since the beginning. "And, Rox?" The blonde hummed as he stood. "Your friends are assholes. We don't have a disease. Homosexuality isn't contagious. If they can't accept that, well, tell 'em to screw off." Roxas' smile brightened, almost as though it would end up breaking his features.

"Thanks."

--

XigbarRoxas - Complete

--

See you next month!

~xbuttonsx~


	22. XaldinVexen

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 22**

**--**

**XaldinVexen**

**--**

"Vexen!"

The blonde Nobody sighed, not wanting to be interrupted in his research. "Yes, Xaldin? Is there something that I would be able to assist you with?"

A glare was sent out before the higher-ranking Nobody approached. "Idiot, of course there is. I would not have come to this dark, dank place had there not been."

Vexen smirked, mentally making a reminder to himself to make it even darker and danker to rid himself of the annoyance in the future. When next he looked up, the lance-wielder was nearly upon him, glower still taking over his features.

"Leave your things."

"Wh-What?"

"Leave your things. You're coming with me."

"Where to?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Xaldin, what are you doing?"

"I told you, leave your things."

The larger Nobody gripped Vexen's arm by the elbow, causing it to loosen. The beaker he was holding dropped to the floor, the glass smashing into thousands of tiny pieces.

"You idiot! Do you know how long I've _worked_ on that mixture?"

"Come."

Almost worried to resist any longer, Vexen allowed himself to be pulled through a portal. "Where are we? It is unbearable." Already a small line of sweat was growing on his brow.

Xaldin smirked. "It's a little place I've come across in my missions. The name's Agraba." The black-haired Nobody refused to release the already-sweating scientist.

"It's too warm. Take me back." Vexen gaped out at the sea of sweltering sand surrounding them on three sides, a stone city at their backs.

"Once I have finished my business here." Vexen found himself pressed back against the wall. Trying desperately to get out of the strong-man's hold, needles of ice were formed in the air but they melted to nothingness before they even neared the Whirlwind Lancer. "Why do you think I brought you _here_ of all places? I knew you would be unable to attack."

"Get away from me! What are you doing?!" Xaldin's hands were searching over his body and the feel was not as unpleasant as he would have thought.

"I want to know what it feels like to be so close to another."

Vexen tried to squirm away when Xaldin moved to take his lips. "Why me?"

"You are the easiest to overpower." Becoming bored with the struggles, Xaldin slammed the lesser Nobody hard against the wall to disable him. Stunned for a few seconds, Vexen couldn't stop Xaldin's body as it pinned him to the wall, lances appearing out of no where to keep him there, slicing through his clothing.

"Xaldin, don't do this. Please!" Jade orbs opened wide in shock as he felt a gloved hand grope him between the legs. "Leave me alone!"

"Just be quiet, you fool. Shut up and I will try my best not to hurt you."

Unable to think of anything better, Vexen complied, slamming his eyes shut to the world, running through chemical mixtures in his mind to take the edge away.

--

XaldinVexen - Complete

--

Put best -screams- Rape!

~xbuttonsx~


	23. XaldinLexaeus

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 23**

**--**

**XaldinLexaeus**

**--**

He didn't even know what he was doing there. He hated parties, he hated the pressure, he hated the music. Most of all, he hated that Lexaeus was there, sitting across the room, looking as bored and out of place as himself. Xaldin was sure that the elder teen had no clue who he even was, so sitting within the same room was edging on the younger's nerve. What if Lexaeus looked over and saw how bored he was? Would he come to cheer him up? Would he point him out to his equally quiet best friend? Would he even care?

So lost in his delusions, Xaldin didn't even notice as the redhead stood, lumbering to his feet, appearing to have had one-too-many that night. It wasn't until Lexaeus plunked himself down beside the stranger that Xaldin took to attention, stiffening and feeling his breath catch in his chest.

"Great party, huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You didn't catch the sarcasm, did you?"

Xaldin sighed. Two seconds into a conversation with the one that had held his eye and he had made a fool of himself already. "Sorry. Distracted."

"Then I can see that you don't need me to brighten things up." The elder teen moved to stand, but Xaldin surprised himself when he shot his hand out, gripping the elder by the wrist.

"No. I would rather you stay. I mean ... If you want to."

Blazing blue orbs shot back at him and a smirk laid on Lexaeus' lips. Falling back into place, the elder teen moved over, closer to Xaldin.

"That's more like it."

The two sat for a moment before Lexaeus gripped the younger by the wrist. "Come. We should get out of here."

"But-"

"You want me. Everyone knows that. Let's go get you satisfied."

Xaldin gulped as he was pulled to his feet. _Oh shit._

--

XaldinLexaeus - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	24. XaldinZexion

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 24**

**--**

**XaldinZexion**

**--**

"You ... are someone ... to be ... admired."

The slate-haired man raised an eyebrow from his stack of papers that needed to be graded. "Why ever so?"

"It's a Saturday morning and you're sitting at the kitchen table marking Physics papers when you should be in bed. With me."

Xaldin pulled a chair out from the kitchen table, straddling it, picking up his cup of coffee. Zexion sighed, picking up another essay to begin marking. "I thought that your sex drive went _down_ when you got married." Xaldin smirked, laughing lightly.

"Nah. Not when I'm lucky enough to have snagged someone like you."

"Well, I am afraid I do not possess your vast stores of stamina."

Xaldin leaned forward, holding his coffee far away from the precious papers, pressing his lips to Zexion's forehead. "Perks of being a gym teacher, babe." Zexion rolled his eyes, leaning in once more to receive more contact, something he would never admit to. "How many of your students have clued in that we're together?" A shrug while the younger scanned the paper, checking with a red pen when he found it adequate.

"Only one has approached me about it, and that was my nephew."

"Riku doesn't count. Do the smart kids not _care_ about school gossip? Jeez, I'm jealous. I've been asked at least twenty times what it's like to bang a physics teacher."

Xaldin laughed playfully, pretending that the smack he received actually hurt. Another sigh from the younger as he placed the current paper back atop the pile he was working so hard at marking. "Something tells me that I will get no farther marking done until you are satisfied." Xaldin licked his lips in anticipation, instantly forgetting about the 'injury' that had been dealt to his chest.

"Another perk to being a gym teacher. No marking necessary." Zexion allowed himself to be kissed deeply by the elder teacher but moved away from the table before things got 'messy'.

-

"We should adopt."

"The child would be scarred by your sex drive."

"You don't find it a bad thing, though, do you?"

"I'll regret it when it comes exam time."

--

XaldinZexion - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	25. XaldinSaix

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 25**

**--**

**XaldinSaix**

**--**

"Come."

"Give me a few minutes."

"Why not now?"

"Place isn't closed yet."

"So?"

"Oh, go take care of your dogs. I have to lock up."

Saix whimpered playfully as his secret lover shooed him away. Xaldin glowered at the golden eyed man, sending him to look after his 'dogs'. Making sure that the last guests had made it out of the zoo, Xaldin locked the heavy gates at the front entrance. It was common practice at their zoo to stay near the animals they were assigned. It wasn't mandatory, but people like Saix and himself both thought it easier to live with their beasts. Working with the animals was the only thing that mattered in either man's life, besides the other. Xaldin took care of the zoo's three elephants, sleeping right in the enclosure with them when the night was warm enough.

Tonight, however, he was headed to be with the blue-haired handler, a ball of worry slipping through his stomach. He wasn't one that liked the idea of sharp teeth and snarling, but he would put up with the wolves if it meant being with the younger man.

"Saix?"

"Don't worry. I got them all locked up. Riku isn't gonna jump up and join us when your humping the daylights outta me."

"You better make sure that mutt is locked up, or next time, Sora's going to ring your neck with his trunk."

Saix pulled the elder man closer, pressing their lips together. "Like you'd let him."

"If that mutt tries to sex me up, yeah, somethin's gettin' smashed."

Saix whimpered, licking at Xaldin's ear. "But I'm your mutt. If I try to sex you up, do I get smashed?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Xaldin forced them back to Saix's makeshift bed, made of hay and the shed fur of his 'pets'. The younger man moaned in anticipation as he felt Xaldin fumbling with his jeans.

--

XaldinSaix - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	26. XaldinAxel

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 26**

**--**

**XaldinAxel**

**--**

Xaldin was nervous. Beads of sweat were gathering on his brow as anticipation bubbled in his stomach. He was beginning to feel sick.

All day he had been avoiding the redhead, but there was no escaping him now. He couldn't just up and leave his best friends that were joking around, laughing and lounging on the floor, some with their backs against the lockers and others just laying out in front of the bench. His best friend was one of those dwelling beside the locker while he sat alone on the wooden bench.

"Xaldin, stop being such a loner! Get down here!"

"I will in a little bit."

Another of his friends, the one beside the speaker, winked up at him, knowing why he was so anxious. She had been the one to cause him to be so in the first place. It was her idea. She had talked him into what he was going to do with Axel.

There it was. The blaze of crimson as Axel appeared on the stairs. He bit his lip, the butterflies hovering around in his stomach. Axel's face lit up when he saw the black-haired teen, running up the last few steps, bounding over to the bench and slamming himself beside the elder teen. Xaldin couldn't help but break out into a large smile, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. Axel shrugged off his book bag and stood once more, twirling in a graceful arc to stand in front of the elder teen.

"Hey," Xaldin managed, his voice only a breath. Axel smirked, moving closer and pressing their lips together. Xaldin kissed the younger back, feeling his world explode. He had waited months for this. Breaking the kiss, Axel draped himself over Xaldin's lap, gripping his neck.

"Hey, silly. Where were you? I didn't see you all day!"

Xaldin blushed, eyes going wide, his smile staying in place as he gripped the thin teen so that he wouldn't end up slipping right off his lap. "I've, um, been busy."

"Nah, you hate me so you were avoiding me, right?"

Xaldin sighed, still smiling happily. "Yes, Axel, I despise you. That's why I wanted to become your make-out buddy."

Axel laughed, pressing a quick kiss on Xaldin's cheek before jumping off of the elder teen. Sighing in bliss, Xaldin watched as Axel danced away to be with other members of the group. His heart was still hammering in his chest, but nothing could bring him down right now. Not even his best friend that was instantly up at his side.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Xaldin smirked at the raging teen, gazing past him to the girl that was giggling happily, knowing she was thinking _My work here is done_. "Just a little something."

"You're such a friggin' whore! How am I supposed to take this?"

Xaldin shrugged. "Stop being such a bitch and get over it, I guess. It's not like we're dating."

--

XaldinAxel - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	27. XaldinDemyx

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 27**

**--**

**XaldinDemyx**

**--**

"First big-time gig. You pumped, babe?"

The blonde shuddered nervously, slipping into his drummer's embrace. "Xal, I'm scared."

"You'll do fine, promise. Want me to calm you down?"

Demyx blushed, shaking his head, knowing exactly what the elder had in mind. "Th-That can wait until after the show, 'kay? My make-up's all done now and everything."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Xaldin squeezed the little blonde tighter before backing away to get a good look at his little bombshell. "We'll do great, right?" The elder nodded to his love.

"Right."

Taking a deep breath, hearing the few ending notes of the band before them, Demyx rushed out, just as had been planned.

"He-yo, Twilight Town! You guys ready for some _awesome_ music instead of Axel's crappy rock?!"

The crowd erupted and Demyx could feel himself glowing with pride. Already, cheering fangirls were reaching up onto the stage to try to gain contact with the star. He picked up his instrument and began to 'jam out', as he called it. Xaldin accompanied him, adding the beat in and syncing with his lover perfectly.

--

XaldinDemyx - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	28. XaldinLuxord

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 28**

**--**

**XaldinLuxord**

**--**

Xaldin smirked at the blonde that had been forced into his cell, hunger running over his features. No one lasted long when they were placed in with him. He would scare them away before their second breakfast. He wasn't gay, but his sex drive was what had gotten him locked up in the first place. Three charges of 'rape'. It wasn't his fault that the teenage girls liked his 'lollipop'.

Ice-blue orbs were rolled in his direction and his smirk broadened. "Drop them pants, newbie."

A hand moved up to play with one of the many earrings lodged in his ear, silver hoops reminding Xaldin of a pirate. The femininity of such a look made his lust grow stronger. "Ah, so you are as overzealous as they had warned me of. I don't believe in giving my behind to someone whose name I have yet to learn. I am not such a whore. Unlike yourself."

It was the stranger's turn to smirk as he moved over to his uncomfortable bed. Xaldin moved over to him, gripping him about the neck, but he didn't even flinch. Instead, he lifted his chin farther, mocking a moan of pleasure at the feel of fingertips on his skin. Mildly disgusted, Xaldin tossed the man down. "The name, my friend, is Luxord. Use it as you will."

"Why d'ya think your name would matter to me?"

"I am only in here for a few days due to indecent displays of affection in a public area. They placed me with you because they believed me able to rid you of your habit. Give the men a chance. Perhaps you may even get attached some day."

"You callin' me a fag, asshole?"

"I said no such thing. I am simply thinking that you may be happier with someone that will be able to take the punishment you dish out. Maybe if you decided to care about the creature below you, you may change your ways and understand what they are feeling. You may even be able to please someone. You obviously haven't had true intercourse in a long time."

Xaldin glowered at the man that was smirking up at him. He forced the blonde back, shoving him down before he himself stumbled to fall onto his own cot, shocked at how easily Luxord complied to his force. Normally the men that would come into his cell would cower at just the sight of his intimidating sideburns and the pure bulk of his shoulders. But Luxord just leaned back, spreading himself out to be taken.

"So, what're you? Some kinda whore?"

"Far from. A therapist, actually."

"You get laid for a living?"

"No, I really help people with their psychological problems. You have a common issue. You concentrate on your loins, making sure that they are satisfied before anything else, correct?"

Xaldin was shaking from fear and anger. The reaction was causing that smirk to grow wider on the therapist's features. Seeing how vulnerable the larger man was, Luxord moved up from his cot, crossing the short distance with ease, straddling Xaldin as the black-haired man tried to move away. "Pretend you might actually be able to care about me, Xaldin. I don't care whether you are gay or not, pretend I am whatever you want me to be. Don't just go through the actions of having sex. Enjoy it."

"H-How'd you kn-know my name?"

"The officers warned me before hand what I was getting myself into. They gave me the option of a different cell, you know."

Xaldin allowed the younger man to grip his hand, shaking slightly when Luxord placed it on his hip, leaning in to take the elder's lips. "Why ... Why didn't you?"

"I've been studying your case, Xaldin. All you need is someone to show you what it is you are missing out on." Xaldin moaned when he felt his hands being forced to slide under the restricting garments. "See. Does that not feel better than just forcing your way inside?"

Unable to respond, Xaldin shifted under the younger, trying to get that wandering mouth on parts that he thought to feel good. Luxord's guiding hands left his to feel around while he danced his fingertips over to begin working at the elder's shirt.

-

"You said that you came here because of ... making out in public or something. Was that really it?"

Luxord smirked from his cot, mildly surprised that the man was still awake. "My boyfriend and I were caught 'desecrating' the Twilight Town Tower."

"I knew you were really gay. Where's he at?"

"A few cells over."

"Would he be okay with what we did?"

Luxord chuckled softly. "He would probably be jealous that he didn't get to join in."

There was a moment of silence between the two and Luxord thought for sure that the elder had fallen asleep this time. "Do you ... Do you think that ... Once I get outta here ... We could hook up? Keep in touch, I mean."

"I told you it would be better to have consensual intercourse."

--

XaldinLuxord - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	29. XaldinMarluxia

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 30**

**--**

**XaldinMarluxia**

**--**

Xaldin, important documents in hand, made his way down to the corner office. As he moved in to his co-worker's space, he could smell the noticeable difference of the added flowers dotted about the small area. He had to shift a miniature rose bush out of his way in order to see his pink-haired friend.

"Marluxia, what the hell is all this?"

Marluxia glanced up from his keyboard, smirking slightly. "Does it not smell wonderful in here?"

Xaldin gazed about, eyes stopping on each different bouquet. "Do you _want_ the whole floor to know you're a pillow-biter?"

One startling blue orb was winked up at the black-haired man. "Only _you_ would need to know that information, sugar-dumpling."

Growing red beneath his triangular sideburns, Xaldin glared at the chuckling man before checking to make sure he had been the only one to hear the nickname. "I told you not to call me that at work!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, moving back to his paperwork. "You really care so much about what the others think?"

"I don't need all my homophobic friends knowing I'm gay!"

"Oh, I hardly think that everyone on this floor is homophobic. Have you not watched the way that Sora and Riku act around each other?"

Xaldin glared at his lover once more. "No."

"I even spoke with Sora about it once. He so generously decided to inform me on their sex-life one morning. Turns out we're both bottom. So, cheer up, babe."

As if on cue, an energetic man bounded in, stopping quickly to take a deep breath, smelling the flowers. He moaned lightly at the good smell before making his way in to see the man he had traveled oh-so-far to see. "Marly, we all still on for - ... Eheh. Sorry. Hiya Xaldin, sir. H-How are y-you?" The brunette blushed, eyes going wide once he realized the elder man was standing with the one he was addressing. Before Xaldin could answer, Marluxia smiled warmly at the younger man.

"Yes, Sora. Have no worries. I will inform you all about it at a later time, alright? And do you have a copy of that report ready?"

"Oh, right, yes, of course! I'll bring it right over!"

"Thank you very much."

Sora darted out of the room as quickly as he had appeared. Xaldin raised an eyebrow, unaware of what had just happened right under his nose. "Still on for what?"

"It's nothing, pumpkin. Now, I'm terribly sorry, but I have a lot of work to be doing."

"Oh, right, yeah. Uh, I brought these for you."

Marluxia smirked, mocking a disappointed sigh. "You know, most boyfriends come bearing flowers and chocolates."

Xaldin snorted, turning to the door. "Trust me, b-babe. You don't need any more flowers."

"And the chocolates?" Marluxia's smirk grew wider, causing his lover to sigh.

"I'll think about it."

-

"Marluxia, where are we going?"

"We've almost arrived. It is a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this."

When Xaldin was finally able to take off the blindfold, he was seated at a table and the aromas wafting around his nose were making his mouth water and his stomach to growl hungrily. A suited Sora sat in front of him while a smirking Riku sat on his diagonal. Marluxia leaned forward after having taken away the strip of cloth, pecking his love on the cheek.

"I told you that you would like it."

Xaldin tried to scowl, but couldn't pull himself to do it, smirking instead.

--

XaldinMarluxia - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


	30. XaldinRoxas

**To Each Their Own : Part One - Chapter 30**

Part one complete. Check back next month for Part two in a new story. :D Thanks for any love. You can review now. You're all done. :D

**--**

**XaldinRoxas**

**--**

Xaldin watched as the teens moved around the gym, playing whichever sport that they felt like. The black-haired teacher loved Fridays as they meant no work for him. He could just sit back and watch all the girls in their short-shorts jumping around after badminton birdies or slamming into the volleyballs. He could follow the competing boys as they dribbled basketballs or slammed their feet into blitzballs.

"Xaldin?"

Attention drawn to the small teen in front of him, Xaldin felt himself stiffen. _Or I could always spend class with my favorite little student_, Xaldin sighed out, patting the bleacher beside himself.

"What's troubling you, boy?" He had to call him that in order to remember that the blonde was still only a kid.

"I'm bored, no one will play with me, I'm lonely, and I just feel like sitting with the person that I care most about."

Xaldin couldn't hide the smirk that worked its way onto his lips. "You know you aren't supposed to say stuff like that at school."

"I know. But I already made sure there was no one around to hear. I'm not an idiot, you know."

Xaldin almost sighed before he noticed the smirk playing across the teen's features. "Trust me, Roxas. I know."

Roxas inched just a little bit closer to his love, gazing about nervously to make sure that none of his classmates noticed. Xaldin didn't pull away when the young blonde brushed against his leg. Only a small warning hiss issued through his lips.

"I'm sorry, Xaldin. I shouldn't ... Should I?"

Xaldin couldn't hold back the sigh that had wanted to escape him. "No. Not until later."

Roxas pouted, watching his classmates as they ran and played and had fun. "Why would anyone care, anyways? I don't see why it should matter so much! It's not like you're fifty or something! You just barely are a real teacher! It was just this year when you stopped being a student!"

"Roxas, maybe ... maybe this ... maybe _we_ ... aren't a good idea."

"Y-You're ... You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

The black-haired man stiffened once more. "Rox ... I ... I love you, right? You know I do, right?" The teen shuddered, nodding. They never said the 'L' word when they were at school. Too risky, Xaldin claimed. His heart was pounding in his chest, knowing that something big was going on. "And you know I would never do anything to hurt you?" Another nod. "Well, Rox, I'm hurting you."

"No you aren't!" Roxas shoved himself off of the bleachers to glare at his love. "You aren't hurting me!" He threw away all the fear of having the class hear his anger. "You can't hurt me because I know you love me! I'm not gonna let you ruin it!"

"Roxas ..."

Attention was beginning to fall on the two and Xaldin's stomach was boiling. He could see the headlines now, how they would call him a good-for-nothing pedophile that took advantage of the students he taught. But really, Roxas would be graduating soon. Soon he wouldn't _be_ his teacher. They could enjoy the other fully, not having to hide. Really, there was only five years between the two. Really, there was no reason they _shouldn't_ be together.

"Roxas, I don't want you to go. I don't want to let you go."

The blonde pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then why would you even suggest it?"

"Because I want you to know that we ... I ... could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know."

"Would you want that?"

Roxas smirked. "What type of bitch do you take me for?"

Xaldin exhaled slowly, knowing that the fight had been diverted. "My type of bitch. Class is almost over. Go get changed, alright? I'll come by around six?"

"I'm feeling like lunch today though."

"Both, then?"

"Sounds like a date."

"Okay, fine, I'll meet you at Wendy's?"

"Such a romantic you are." Roxas chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Sounds good. Do I get a kiss?"

Xaldin glanced around the gym. The students had given up interest and had gone back to their games. "Okay, people! Class is almost over! Go ahead and go get changed!" Giving a knowing smirk at the teens that darted for the stairs to the changing room, Xaldin gripped Roxas' shoulder before he could join them. Making sure that no one was watching, he leaned down, giving the blonde a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Xal."

"Love you too, Rox."

--

XaldinRoxas - Complete

--

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
